Auf dem Dolch ausruhen (Kapitel)
"Auf dem Dolch ausruhen" ist das sechste Kapitel des sechzehnten Bandes Die Hexenschlacht. Gleichzeitig ist es das achtundvierzigste Kapitel des sechsten englischen Originalbandes Lord of Chaos, der als Herr des Chaos auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung zentriert|200px Elayne und Nynaeve lernen Königin Tylin kennen und erfahren, wo sie die Suche nach der Schale der Winde beginnen können. Handlung Nynaeve al'Meara Nynaeve genießt das Bad nach der langen Reise, bevor sie sich anzieht. Wie immer trägt sie Lans Ring bei sich, wenn auch in ihrer Gürteltasche und nicht um den Hals. Sie will nicht an ihn denken und auch nicht an den Großen Schlangenring, der jetzt zum Zeichen für eine Aes Sedai an ihrer rechten Hand steckt. Im Wohnraum, den sie sich teilen, warten schon Elayne, Birgitte und Aviendha. Elayne bietet ihr Tee an und Birgitte stimmt ihr zu. Nynaeve fühlt sich verschwitzt und ungewollt, denn seit ihrer Ankunft hat noch niemand ihre Anwesenheit gewünscht, weder die anderen Aes Sedai, noch die Königin. Doch besonders die Ignoranz der ersteren ärgert Nynaeve. Elayne ist nicht verwundert, da sie schon von Vandene und Adeleas so behandelt wurden. Nur kurz hatten sie Merilille gesehen. * Merilille: schlanke, durchscheinend zarte Cairhienerin, glänzend schwarzes Haar, große klare Augen, Graue Ajah. erweckt den Anschein, als habe nichts sie jemals überrascht und als würde auch in Zukunft nichts sie je aus der Ruhe bringen. Die Graue war sichtlich überrascht gewesen als sie hörte, Elayne und Nynaeve wären Aes Sedai und Egwene sei der Amyrlin-Sitz. Doch sie hatte ihnen nur kurz geraten, sich ein paar Tage lang von der anstrengenden Reise auszuruhen, und dann fort geschickt. Nynaeve erklärt, sie glaube, dass die anderen etwas verbergen. Elayne fragt, ob es ihr lieber wäre, die anderen würden nach der Schale der Winde suchen und nicht nach Flüchtlingen; aus diesem Grund hatten sie die Schale während der ganzen Reise kaum erwähnt. Trotz Elaynes Einwand ist Nynaeve sicher, dass die Aes Sedai etwas zu verbergen haben, denn sie fragt sich, was so besonders an einigen davongelaufenen Novizinnen sein soll. Vandene Namelle und Adeleas Namelle suchen die Schwesternschaft aus machtlenkenden Frauen, die schon seit einigen Jahrhunderten in Ebou Dar heimlich existiert. (REFERENZEN) Sie weiß genau, wie schwer es einer Frau gemacht wird, aus Tar Valon zu fliehen, solange sie nicht von den Aes Sedai fort geschickt wird, oder aber selbst endlich eine Aes Sedai ist. Deshalb macht es für sie so wenig Sinn, dass Adeleas und Vandene so ein Geheimnis um die Flüchtlinge machen. Grollend sagt sie schließlich, dass Mat zumindest begriffen hätte, dass sie Aes Sedai sind und Birgitte fragt grinsend, ob Nynaeve ihm deshalb so energisch aus dem Weg gegangen ist. Nynaeve ärgert sich, dass sie sich nicht besser beherrschen konnte und Aviendha fragt nach einem Land, das Birgitte erwähnt hat und von dem Nynaeve sicher weiß, dass es schon seit bestimmt tausend Jahren verschwunden sein muss. Der ehemaligen Heldin des Horns ist es unangenehm, dass sie sich mit diesen Dingen immer wieder der Schwierigkeit aussetzt, sich zu erklären. Sie wünscht, sie hätte miterlebt, wie Birgitte sich Egwene gegenüber vor ihrer Abreise zu erkennen gab, denn sie wirkte sehr gedemütigt, als sie zurück kam. Doch obwohl sie Birgitte nicht besonders mag, mag sie Aviendha noch weniger und erklärt deshalb, Mät hätte sie bedroht, um die Behüterin vor Aviendhas Fragen zu retten. Als Aviendha nach ihrem Messer tastet, versucht sie sich zu erklären, und Elayne rette sie, indem sie das Thema wechselt und erklärt, Mat sei nur da, um Egwene nicht in die Quere zu kommen. Sie will sich später um ihn kümmern und sein Fuchskopf-Medaillon untersuchen. Nynaeve weiß, wie sehr sie sich ärgert, dass Vandene und Adeleas während der Reise schon damit begonnen haben, das zu tun, konnte sie aber nicht davon abhalten. Nynaeve ist erleichtert über diesen Wechsel und sagt, dass die Schale wichtiger ist. Birgitte schlägt vor, die Stadt zunächst allein zu erkundigen, denn sie erscheint ihr rauer als früher, besonders der Teil, in dem die Schale sich befinden soll. Aviendha ist eifrig dabei und will in ihrem Cadin'sor mitgehen, doch Elayne macht ihr klar, dass sie sich an die Umgebung anpassen sollten, indem sie hiesige Kleidung tragen. Bevor sie weiter darüber reden können, tritt eine Dienerin ein und erklärt, Königin Tylin wünsche die drei Aes Sedai zu sehen. Elayne erklärt, dass nur zwei von ihnen Aes Sedai sind und fragt, ob sie wohl Merilille aufsuchen wollte, doch die Dienerin ist sicher, sich in den richtigen Räumen zu befinden. Elayne fordert die anderen auf, zu gehen, doch Birgitte und Aviendha wollen lieber die Stadt besichtigen. Also folgen Nynaeve und Elayne allein der Dienerin durch die Gänge. Plötzlich bleibt Nynaeve stehen und hält auch Elayne auf, denn sie hat Jaichim Carridin entdeckt. Sie fragt, was er im Palast macht und die Dienerin erklärt, dass schon Monate zuvor eine Abordnung der Kinder des Lichts erschienen wäre. Dann fordert sie sie auf, ihnen wieder zu folgen, da die Königin wartet. Grimmig erklärt Nynaeve, sie wollten sie nicht warten lassen, denn in den Worten der Dienerin können sie immer wieder ein Zögern hören, sobald sie die Worte Aes Sedai spricht. * Tylin: äußerst beeindruckend. nicht größer als Nynaeve, königlichere Haltung als Elayne an ihren besten Tagen, große schwarze Augen, glänzendes schwarzes Haar, an den Schläfen leicht ergraut, etwas mehr als schulterlang, hübsches Gesicht, nicht mehr vollkommen glatt. zwei Narben auf den Wangen der Frau, haarfein und so alt, dass sie fast verblasst sind. Hochzeitsdolch in einer weißen Scheide, tiefe, melodische gebieterische Stimme. Die Königin begrüßt sie hoheitsvoll, spricht sie aber nicht als Aes Sedai an. Sie fragt nach Aviendha, doch Elayne sagt, dass diese keine Aes Sedai ist. Tylin fragt herablassend, ob die beiden Aes Sedai wären, da sie sie für zu jung hält. Wütend behauptet sich Nynaeve und erklärt, sie wären trotz ihrer Jugend Aes Sedai, so wie auch die Amyrlin Egwene al'Vere, die nicht älter ist als Elayne. Tylin betrachtet sie und erklärt, dass man ihr nichts davon erzählt hätte. Ihre Aes Sedai-Beraterin sei ohne Erklärung zur Burg aufgebrochen, außerdem hörte sie von der Spaltung der Weißen Burg, von Drachenverschworenen in ihrem Land und von einem Heer, das niemand angekündigt hat. Nynaeve schämt sich sofort ihres Ausbruchs, und Elayne erklärt höflich, dass sie ebenso wie Merilille und die anderen eine Entschuldigung abgeben müssen. Sie erklärt, dass das Heer so bald wie möglich abziehen wird, ohne Altara Schaden zuzufügen. Tylin entgegnet, dass sich bisher noch keine Aes Sedai bei ihr entschuldigt hätte, doch sie hätte wie jeder Herrscher Altaras lernen müssen, Beleidigungen hinzunehmen. Dann atmet sie durch, grinst plötzlich und bietet ihnen mit viel freieren Worten Plätze an. Ebenso fordert sie sie auf "sich auf ihrem Dolch auszuruhen", was bedeutet, ohne Angst vor Strafe seine Meinung zu sagen. * Sich auf dem Dolch ausruhen. - sich wie zuhause fühlen und seine Meinung offen sagen. Nynaeve ist froh, dass Merilille sich in ihrer Meinung über Tylin vollkommen geirrt hat. Dankbar setzen sie sich und hofft, dass die Königin nicht versucht, sie zu benutzen. Elayne setzt sich allerdings nur steif, so dass Tylin betont, dass sie tatsächlich nichts von ihren Worten als Beleidigung auffassen wird. Nynaeve sagt, sie wüsste nicht, was sie sagen sollte, und Tylin erwidert, sie könne ihnen den Grund erklären, dass vier weitere Aes Sedai nach Ebou Dar gekommen sind. Sie glaubt nicht, dass die Aes Sedai aus Salidar die Abordnung der Weißen Burg in den Schatten stellen wollen, und so erfahren sie, dass sich Teslyn und Joline in Ebou Dar befinden. Tylin fragt, ob sie von den Weißmänteln wüssten und erklärt, dass alle Seiten um ihre Gunst buhlen. Nynaeve fragt, warum sie sich mit den Weißmänteln abgeben muss, wenn sie diese nicht mag. Als sie sagt, Carridin sei ein Schlächter, versteift sich Elayne noch mehr und selbst Tylin ist ein wenig schockiert davon, wie offen Nynaeve spricht. Die Königin sammelt sich kurz und während dessen wirft Nynaeve Elayne einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, doch diese schüttelt nur den Kopf und sieht auf den Boden. * Hochzeitsdolch ** Weiße Scheide: verwitwet, will nicht wieder heiraten ** Perlen stehen für Söhne ** Feuertropfen stehen für Töchter ** Fassung in weißer Emaille für Feuertropfen, oder roter Emaille für Perlen bedeutet, dass die jenigen gestorben sind, zu ihrem Tod bereits mindestens 17 waren und in Kämpfen gestorben sind ** Fassung in schwarzer Emaille bedeutet, dass sie nicht in Kämpfen gestorben, aber trotzdem tot sind ** frauen betrachten rote oder Weiße Fassungen als Quelle des Stolzes ** Viele Frauen in Ebou Dar entfernen angeblich die Steine ihrer Kinder über sechzehn, die einen Kampf verweigern, und erkennen sie niemals wieder an. * Tylin: Hochzeitsdolch mit weißer Scheide, ein Feuertropfen in weißer Fassung, vier Perlen, drei in roter Fassung Schließlich sieht Tylin sie wieder an und erklärt freundlich, dass sie möchte, dass ihr Sohn Beslan ihr auf den Thron folgt, doch ist das in Altara nicht so einfach wie in allen anderen Nationen. Nur ein Haus in Altara hatte den Thron fünf Generationen lang und sein Niedergang erfolgte so jäh, dass das Haus inzwischen nur noch äußerst gering ist. * Haus Todande: hatte den Thron der Winde fünf Generationen lang. Die letzte Königin Anarina ging so schnell unter, dass das Haus bis zum heutigen Tag leicht zu beeinflussen ist. Sie berichtet weiter, dass ihr Vater, König vor ihr, immer Gefahr lief, getötet zu werden, wenn er nur den Palast verließ, und dass er ihr ein sehr kleines Herrschaftsgebiet hinterließ. Als sie vom Wiedergeborenen Drachen hörte, dachte sie, sie könnte ihr Herrschaftsgebiet ausdehnen und Beslan mehr hinterlassen, doch nach dem Stein von Tear muss sie Pedron Niall dankbar sein, wenn er es bewerkstelligen kann, dass sie nicht von Illian überfallen werden. Deshalb hört sie jedem zu, der sie aufsucht, weil sie fürchtet, dass ihr Sohn und sie am gleichen Tag ermordet werden, damit ein anderes Haus den Thron übernehmen kann. Nachdem sie geendet hat, atmet sie tief durch und fragt erneut, warum vier weitere Aes Sedai in die Stadt gekommen sind. Elayne berichtet jetzt ganz freimütig von der Schale der Winde und dem Ort, an dem sie versteckt ist. Tylin erwidert, es klinge als wäre sie im Rahad, doch dort sei es sehr gefährlich. Sie schlägt vor, sie sollten die Suche Adeleas und Vandene überlassen. Nynaeve fragt, ob die beiden alten Aes Sedai von der Schale erzählt hätten, doch Tylin erwidert, sie hätten nur gesagt, dass sie etwas suchen. Ihres Wissens nach erzählen Aes Sedai selten mehr als sie müssen, anders als Elayne und Nynaeve. Sie sagt, sie hoffe die zwei würden sich nie verändern, denn sie erinnern sie an ihre Beraterin Cavandra. * Cavandra: Aes Sedai-Beraterin von Tylin bis zur Spaltung der Weißen Burg. Kehrte dann zur Weißen Burg zurück Tylin schickt nach Tee und die drei Frauen unterhalten sich angeregt miteinander, bis Tylins Sohn Beslan erscheint und ihnen vorgestellt wird. * Beslan: wunderschöne schwarze Augen, verhält sich seiner mutter gegenüber sehr respektvoll. * Teslyn: Rote Ajah Als Elayne und Nynaeve in ihre Gemächer zurückkehren sagt Nynaeve, dass die anderen Aes Sedai die Schale wohl selbst suchen wollen. Sie fragt Elayne, ob Tylin wohl ihre Macht ausdehnen will, indem sie wartet, bis sie den Ter'angreal haben und ihn dann Teslyn erzählt. * Sich auf dem Dolch ausruhen: die einzige Möglichkeit, jemanden zu beleidigen der dies anbietet ist, ihn anzulügen Elayne erwidert, dass sie noch weiß, wie ihre Mutter sich immer gegenüber Aes Sedai fühlte, die ihr niemals offen sagten, was sie vor hatten. Deshalb kann sie Tylin verstehen. Sie will, dass Adeleas und Vandene nur glauben, die Suche übernommen zu haben. Ihrer Meinung nach kann der Rahad nicht gefährlicher sein als Tanchico, und außerdem müssen sie dort nicht auf die Schwarze Ajah achten. Zuversichtlich erklärt sie, sie würden die Schale in zehn Tagen gefunden haben, sowie sie bis dahin auch herausgefunden haben will, was es mit Mats Medaillon auf sich hat. Nynaeve muss lachen über ihren Optimismus und nimmt die Wette an. Charaktere *Nynaeve al'Meara *Elayne Trakand *Birgitte Silberbogen *Aviendha *Jaichim Carridin *Tylin Quintara Mitsobar Erwähnt * Lan Mandragoran * Thom Merrilin * Juilin Sandar * Merilille Ceandevin * Teslyn Baradon * Joline Maza * Beslan Mitsobar * Artur Falkenflügel * Pedron Niall * Cavandra Gruppen *Aes Sedai **Gelbe Ajah **Grüne Ajah *Aiel **Lehrling der Weisen Frauen *Behüter *Helden des Horns *Kinder des Lichts *Seherin *Tochter-Erbin Erwähnt * Aufgenommene * Novizin * Meervolk * Wiedergeborener Drache * Schwarze Ajah Orte *Altara **Ebou Dar ***Tarasin-Palast Erwähnt * Mol Hara-Platz * Salidar * Tar Valon * Tanchico * Andor ** Emondsfeld * Murandy * Illian (Nation) * Stein von Tear * Tel'aran'rhiod * Rahad Gegenstände * Ring der Könige von Malkier * verdrehter Steinring-Ter'angreal * Großer Schlangenring Erwähnt * Schale der Winde * Callandor Ereignisse Erwähnt * Prüfung zur Aufgenommenen * Prüfung zur Aes Sedai * Weißmantel-Krieg Kategorie:Die Hexenschlacht (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Ebou Dar Kategorie:Tarasin-Palast